Trustworthy
by Lady of Spring Rain
Summary: In the time of Warren's greatest struggles with his father, bloodline and love for his best friend. WarrenxLayla
1. I : Tora's Arrival

Alright, here's my new story. So I know I posted a lot of chapters really fast but I'm almost finised with it. Anyway Read and review!

* * *

My name is Tora. Tora Nightingale Rousseau. I'm Japanese French, hence my strange name. I attended school in France for a long time, most of my life. Hell, I even started high school there; they had a version of Sky High there, though it was on land. Want to know why I transferred? I went to live with the last person who has legal rights over me, my technical godmother though I've never met her. A week passes and I'm shipped to Maxville. What a boring name.

Warren POV

"Hey, you Warren?" The girl asked, she had long black and navy hair that touched her lower back. Surprise surprise, twin streaks ran down the left side. Only they weren't red but blue. One was pale and the other was almost silvery.

"Yah." I replied, I pushed my black hair out of my face. I don't know how mom planned to take care of another person. We barely had enough to feed me and my mother. "Are you Tora?" I asked, a solitary eyebrow rose. The girl nodded.

"Yah, I am." She glanced around the small, dark apartment.

"Listen and listen well. I don't know how you lived in France but here you're getting a job. And you're getting one tomorrow. Don't interfere with my mother after work. Yes she's a drunk. Leave it be."

"Trust me I didn't live the high life in some run down orphanage they had me at." She snapped back. I nodded.

"Look we only have two rooms here. Mine and my moms. You can crash on the sofa. Trust me; no one will bug you…" He dragged off remembering his friends.

"Sounds good to me."

"Are you registered?" I asked her.

"Sure." The phone rang, cutting her off.

"What?" I snapped into the phone. The other voice spoke quietly, too quiet for Tora to hear.

"Oh, shit, sorry Layla, I'm…" My voice grew gentler to the girl on the other line.

"I know, look. I can't come right now, I've got someone over" I replied, still carefully.

"No no no, not Kita…"

"Who's Kita" Tora butts in.

"Shut up." I snapped at Tora.

"No…no, I was talking to someone else. No don't come…fine. See you in a few" I hung up the phone a bit more aggressively then intended.

"My friends Layla and Will are coming. Apparently you attracted their attention." I snapped at the smaller girl. Tora turned her nose up and insulted me in her native language.

It didn't take long for Tora and I to get her settled. It just required a few blankets and pulling her stuff out and finding homes for it all.

Knock, knock, knock.

The sound came from the door, it was obviously Layla; Will would have knocked the door down.

"Doors unlocked" I shouted back. I threw myself down on the couch. That now doubled as a bed. I heard the door open slowly.

"Warren?" The voice was sweet and kind on my ears.

"In here" I called from the living room.

"Hey, how are you?" She came and sat down next to me, I shuffled away slightly so as our arms were no longer touching.

"Fine, you?" I asked the eternally happy girl.

"Great, so where's the new girl?" Layla nearly chirped. For some reason her eternal joy no longer bugged me, no longer dug under my skin in obnoxious ways.

"Tora? She's upstairs right now, she'll be down in a few." I looked towards her, evaluated her attire. Black layered skirt with a skin tight green shirt. Over the shirt was a denim dark grey jacket, it was mine, but I let her borrow it a while back, she won't give it back. She had on black leggings under the skirt and green suede sag boots, her reddish hair was tied up in a high ponytail. I smirked; I guess I'm rubbing off on her.

"Great." She gave me one of those smiles, the kind that warms your day and you are never sure why. I think it might be another one of her powers, dual powered, like I. She shuffled her hands a bit on the sofa.

"So her name's Tora?" She asked the obvious fishing for conversation. I grunted in response. I'm not one for words, and she knows it. It's an ongoing game of ours. I noticed Will leaning against the wall. For once he wasn't in his patriotic outfits, just jeans and a black shirt with a guitar and some design. It took me forever to figure out he played guitar. Apparently he wasn't too good.

"Hey man" He called to me, I waved a half wave. Finally Tora came down the stairs. She had changed which explained the wait. Ripped blue fishnet over black solid tights, a short corseted skirt, white, and a blue top that showed a girl looking off in the distance with swirling design around her, she had lacey arm warmers with a big black rose ring on her ring finger. It would be putting it mildly to say Will was stunned. Layla jumped right up and held out her hand.

"Hi, Tora right? I'm Layla Rose." She chirped. Tora glanced at me before taking the girls hand.

"Hey Layla, yah I'm Tora. Who's the one against the wall?" Tora moved over to Will.

"Will" He stuttered out. "My names Will"

She replied back in French. "Ah ainsi les discussions de stupides" (Ah so the stupid one speaks) Layla's eyes widened and she replied back, in French (who know she spoke French?)

"Hé, il n'est pas que mal ... bien que je reconnaisse qu'il n'est pas le bloc le plus élégant. Vous de la France?"(Hey, he's not that bad, though I will admit he's not the smartest on the block. Are you from France?)

"Oui, comment parlez-vous la langue d'amour?" (Yes, how do you know the language of love?) So my roommate replies. I was lost. I didn't speak French. Not my kind of language. Of course they keep conversing in the alien language.

"Ma mère est le français et je l'étudie dans l'école" (My mother is French and I study it in school) So Layla replies. I finally cut in.

"English please" I'm a listener, not a speaker and when I can't listen I get frustrated and then things burn. Tora laughed a musical laugh. Layla jumped back down on the sofa next to me. I shivered slightly, I hoped to god she wouldn't notice. I never got cold, and when I got cold things burned and then I wasn't cold anymore. If you run at a temperature of 98 I run at about 102 or 103. So that ramble? That means I shivered when her arm brushed against my thigh for the briefest of seconds.

I shifted away slightly, she knew I didn't like skin to skin contact and yet for some reason she never feared grabbing my arm or hugging me or grabbing my hand and dragging me places, and for some reason I didn't mind. That much.

Layla and I became close during her relationship with Will. And when Will crushed her heart. I started spending more time with them, at lunch, after school, during school. So I was bound to spend time with the tree hugging hippy. The catalyst that really created trust was when I found her in the park, she was yelling at someone, someone super powered, to get the hell away from her.

Flashback

I wasn't about to hesitate, I felt she was my responsibility and I wasn't sure why. I ran over in time to find her pinned against a tree, the ground was completely frozen (it was the dead of winter), nothing could sprout and so she was useless. I wasn't. I didn't know who I was attacking until I had them pinned against a tree with a fireball ready to end their life.

Will.

I was surprised but didn't let my guard down, I was surprised he wasn't shoving me away but I guess the surprise was just as much a shock to him too.

"What the fuck is happening here?" I growled. Will swallowed as I brought the flame closer to his neck.

"I don't know…he just…suddenly…." Layla was struggling to figure out how to word it. I was surprised when Will suddenly collapsed and fell limp against me.

"He suddenly what Layla?" I pushed for an answer and I didn't let go of the now slumped over Will.

"Attacked me. He just randomly said that we were going to have sex tonight and attacked, I was surprised." I turned back to him and went to permanently mar his pretty face.

"What…what's happening? Warren?" Will asked confused as hell as to what was happening. I had seen this happen before, mind control. He had no idea what happened. He had no clue as to why Layla was glaring at him, no idea why I was about to scar his face for a crime he didn't commit. I let go of him, it had happened to my own father.

"Mind Control." I said simply. "The curse of strong powers. You let your emotions run wild and they took control. At least you woke up."

"I was…what was I going to do?" He asked but I wasn't sure if he wanted to know. I looked over at Layla and let her explain.

"You…attacked me because you were breaking up with me and I was asking why. Then you declared we were going to have sex whether I liked it or not…" I saw Will's eyes widen in horror.

"My last memory was telling you I was going to break…I'm so sorry Layla I didn't mean…" He started but Layla told him to shut up.

"It's still over though isn't it Will, don't change your mind now" She whispered the last part. Will nodded.

"I can't see you as a lover Layla…it's too awkward…I mean how can I think sexually of the girl I saw naked when I was five? Or who kissed me on stage in the fifth grade play and we both were spitting and saying it was gross? Or who helped me find who I actually liked. I can't see you as a sexual figure in my mind and I know you see it as the same problem. We're not meant to be lovers, just friends. She nodded and he turned to leave. I snapped at him to tell his dad what happened and that he was to leave no detail out, no matter how embarrassing. Layla turned to me and begun to cry. She opened her mouth to speak but I didn't let her say anything else but I scooped her up and carried her towards her house, I found it empty, and she asked me not to leave her alone. True to her word I brought her to her room and we ended up sleeping together. We didn't have sex. We didn't kiss. I just held her all night, eventually till I fell asleep myself. You can imagine the awkwardness I felt when her mother awoke me the next morning.

"Warren Peace. What are you doing in my daughter's bed" A fury fit only to a mother was in her eyes, I was pretty sure that no matter her peaceful ways I wasn't going to get out alive. I explained the entire story in as few words as I could. Layla scrunched her face up in her sleep and rolled over towards where I had been; she was groping for me but couldn't find me. I figured she was cold and went to pull the heavier blanket up over her. That solved the problem and she gripped the blanket like a child and slipped back into an undisturbed sleep. Mrs. Rose dragged me out of her room and told me to 'Get the fuck downstairs and sit quietly until Layla woke up. We were going to call Will and confirm the story. I rolled my eyes and glared at the wall but obeyed her. It was seven. Layla didn't wake up till ten. We called Will almost immediately and considering he lived four houses down it didn't take long for him to arrive. After all awkwardness I was acquitted and allowed to leave the house, I will say I got the hell out of there as fast as I could. Layla apologized later but I shrugged it off as nothing.

End flashback.

Since that day we became closer then I thought possible. I trusted her more then I before too long and she trusted me more then she thought possible. It wasn't a sexual relationship. When my mom was finally admitted into a hospital after the car wreck Layla came over everyday to help with house and help cook. I was surprised at her ability to cook. Hand her anything and she can make it into an amazing dish. Contrary to popular belief she wasn't vegetarian. It was her dedication that amazed me though. She devoted herself so wholly to helping me, a friend. So I allowed her to be closer to me. Before too long we were nearly a solitary being, we were always together. And everyday I woke up asking myself why. And every night I went to sleep knowing the answer.

I was knocked out of my revere when Tora asked me something, I wasn't quite sure.

"Warren? Earth to Warren?" She waved her hand in front of my face. I grabbed it and growled a what.

"So, you haven't had a girlfriend since Kita? Kita Jackson?" I will admit it was abnormal for me to not be in a relationship. Usually they weren't long, but true to my most core nature they were hot and passionate. I wasn't a virgin come sophomore year.

"Just don't have the time." I replied, I didn't want to get into the whole thing about how Layla and why Kita and I broke up, nor did I want to explain the fight that ended our flame (if you'll excuse the pun).

"That never stopped you before" Tora sat across from me, her eyes were searching mine. I didn't let my emotions show; I made it clear I wasn't going to talk.

"Don't care for sex?" Tora finally asked concluded. I rolled my eyes at her.

"That's not it…" I grunted. I didn't want to explain but if I lied then Layla would confront me on it.

"Then why?" I growled and didn't reply. I could feel my skin heating and I struggled with myself to cool it back down to my normal temperature. She glanced over at Layla.

"Eh, whatever, I'll find out later."


	2. II : Meeting Powers

General POV

A few months passed and life with Tora was becoming normal – er. Her and Warren were as different as fire and ice. But Layla, ever the peace maker would interfere and calm squabbles and fights. She came less though with the arrival of Tora.

One quiet day Layla got a slip that she was called down to the office. Of course she obeyed and on her exit, let her hand slip over Warren's shoulder, he got frantic if she suddenly disappeared, and she let the note slip onto his desk and went to meet Principle Powers.

After walking into the small office the principle immediately called her attention.

"Come sit Layla" She gestured to the wooden chair in front of her desk. Layla drew her brows together, why was she here? She hadn't done anything wrong.

"So Miss Layla – I understand you and Warren are becoming quite close." She started, Layla nodded and prepared to defend her friend.

"I know you know Warren is part of the Battle bloodline" Principle Powers continued. "But I don't think you understand how significant that is. Warren is more powerful then he knows, more powerful then we care to let him know." The Principle looked exhausted.

"The Battle bloodline is powerful but the men have a long line of emotional control…or lack of. They all need help – a stable person to keep them from exploding. We're going to use Baron Battle and Claire Peace. Claire didn't understand the amount of trust Baron placed in her – nor the extent of his power. And from what I can gather Warren is stronger then his father. Principle Powers stopped to see if Layla was going to even pay attention. Of course the redhead was listening with rapt attention.

"Anyway – Claire cheated on Baron once, about 10 years ago. With of all people the Commander. So he was furious – Baron was. Suddenly he wasn't the tame loving man she loved but a fierce angered man. He destroyed half of Maren which is why you all ended up in Maxville. People died and the Commander took down Baron. That's why Claire is so messed up – she blames herself for those murders."

"Why are you telling me this?" She didn't want to know until Warren told her. It felt like a betrayal of trust.

"Because…Layla Warren trusts you, like…Baron trusted Claire. The Battle line is can be one of the strongest and for generations have ruled the world strategically. Warren is part of that – not part of Baron. The curse of the Battle line – they live by their trust in one individual and I believe Warren's placed that trust in you."

"How do you know?" Layla snapped, she loved Warren with everything she was but she didn't want to be straddled with this.

"I was Claire's best friend."

"Oh…" Layla looked out the window in the small office.

"History says that every major Battle had his lover who bore that level of trust."

"I'm not a lover" Layla replied heavily. Something seemed to pull at her with those words.

"No, you're his friend. But the relationship holds the same truth." The principle closed her eyes and breathed heavily.

"I'm telling you because you need to know. We're pairing you with him at graduation for the team choosing. And lastly Layla…" The bell rung to end the conversation, Layla pulled her stuff together, and stood near the door.

"Don't tell him" The principle held her eyes for a few seconds. Layla nodded and turned to leave. Once gone from the office she saw the object of her conversation.

She moved up to him wrapped an arm through his. He didn't say anything to her just allowed his steps to fall in line with hers.

"Why did Powers call you down?" He finally asked.

"No reason" Layla stared at him for a few seconds, he didn't say anything but glanced at her like she had to be lying.

"What do you know of the Battle line…?" She finally whispered.

"Why?" His voice was defensive and harsh. Layla bowed her head a bit.

"That's why she called me down…" She feared his wrath at her.

"To talk about me?" He snapped, she withdrew her arm from his and recoiled slightly.

"It was about your father and you're mother…and the family like. About the trust issues." He froze up at her words.

"Don't talk…"

"She said I'm your…" She started.

"Shut UP!" He yelled at her.

"Warren…" Layla whispered.

"You're not them…you won't be my mother…" He swallowed hard and looked away.

"I am aren't I…you're denying it now…" Layla looked up at him; he glanced down and then away. She put her hand on his arm in a sign of comfort, the pain was intense, his skin was boiling under the surface, and she flinched but wouldn't pull away. He finally cooled down to reasonable temperatures. He glanced at her carefully – fire burned in his eyes.

"I'm going to be your sidekick – they've already decided that…"

Warren nodded and stood up.

"Powers told me not tell you all this" Layla whispered to the furious man.

"I figured. Don't tell the guy when you've found his darkest secret" Warren growled.

"Warren don't be angry at me, I'm being honest with you, I'm not lying." Layla tried to defend herself from something he shouldn't be angry at.

"I know…sorry Layla, lets get to lunch before someone starts rumors again…" He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the lunch room. She smiled and followed him.


	3. III : Freedom

Weeks passed and soon months. Tora went to visit her friends in France for about a week. Warren forgave Layla for finding out what she did; he then filled in the fest. How it was an actual connection with their powers. One day Warren sat with Layla to watch a movie when they flicked on the TV and saw a familiar face. The reporter declared.

"Baron Battle – the one who destroyed Maren 10 years – has been acquitted his crimes after the Commander found he was under mind control." Warren stiffened; he shifted and pushed Layla off him. He moved and leaned closer to the TV. Sure enough there was a man, clean up, shaved face. Gentler in features and his eyes were exhausted. This was Baron Battle. For some reason he didn't look a think like Layla thought he would. She put a hand on his arm and felt boiling flesh. She pulled away as quickly as she put her hand on is skin for fear of being burned if he should ignite. Sure enough flames licked up his wrists and up his biceps. The fire was under control quick enough. Layla crawled back over and put her hand on his back.

"It'll be ok Warren" She spoke in calming tones; he nodded but didn't register what she said. A knocking on the door drew her attention; Warren remained staring at the TV. She stood to answer to door. When she opened the door the man was strangely familiar. He seemed surprised at who answered the door.

"Hello" His voice was clean cut. He wore slacks and a button down shirt.

"Hi" She replied without her normal peppiness.

"I'm Baron may I ask who you are?" He waited for an answer, why was some random redhead answering the door? She backed away from the door a bit and started shouting.

"Warren! Warren, come here!"

"What's wrong Lay…?" He didn't get to finish his sentence. He grabbed Layla's arm and drew her behind him. His fists were aflame before Baron could even realize what happened.

"Son, I am not here to fight you" Baron tried to calm down the fury that controlled his son.

"Then why are you here?" Warren bit out his wrists never extinguished.

"I understand you're angry at me for what happened…" Baron begun, Warren clenched his teeth together.

"You have no idea…" He growled at his father. Baron sighed in response and chose to change the topic.

"Who's the girl?" He pointed at Layla who was still behind Warren.

"What's it to…" Warren didn't get to finish, Layla put her hand on his arm and moved out from behind him.

"I'm Layla Rose – Warren and I are good friends." She said to him. She saw a sense of relief and had a suspicion she knew why.

"Are you by chance related to Gabrielle Christen?" Baron asked he was referring to her mother of course.

"Yah, she's my mom" Layla replied.

"Ah, I knew her in high school…anyway Layla it's nice to meet you." He seemed to be really nice and quite polite.

"Nice to meet you too" While she spoke his eyes grew hard and his mouth set in a line as Warren put his hand on her lower back.

"Warren will your mother be home any time soon?" Baron asked carefully, he knew this was going to be harsh.

"No." He snapped in reply, he knew he was being immature but he didn't really care.

"May I come in?" Baron asked his son.

"Only if you stay where I can see you" The teen snapped back.

"You know what Warren, I still have to finish that Botany assignment, I think I'm going to head home." Layla gave him a large smile. Warren turned to her and looked worried.

"I can walk you home when my mom gets home…" Warren trailed off.

"Nah, don't worry about me, I'll be fine." Baron eyed them carefully as Layla spoke. Something about the way he watched made Layla think he knew about the connection, as if he could see it. Layla stepped out the still open door and gave Warren a small wave before walking towards the dark street. Warren moved to follow his father into the living room. But something seemed a bit off, he felt wrong for letting Layla walk home in the dark. His father tried to make small talk but Warren kept cutting him off, he kept glancing towards the door.

"What's wrong Warren?" The man finally asked. Warren turned to him and said nothing.

"Warren…" Baron threatened. "Is it about the girl?"

"No…" Warren attempted to lie.

"You have a feeling she's going to get hurt." Baron asked firmly. Something about his voice was no urgent.

"Yes." Warren finally replied.

"Then we're going to go find her. Now." Baron ushered his son towards the door. "Lead me to where her house would be, act as if you're taking me to her house." Warren moved quickly with a trust he felt was wrongly placed. The almost ran the entire way and sure enough Warren's sense of danger was correct. Layla was surrounded into an alley by a group of super powered fools. There was maybe five or six of them something inside Warren snapped but he was thrown to the ground before he could attack. He was surprised in which the speed his father attacked. Why would he care what happened to Layla? The men were quickly frightened away and Warren was standing by the time the last one disappeared.

"Layla! Layla are you ok?" He asked running over to her, scanning her for any damage.

"I'm…fine…" She whispered, clinging to his chest crying. Warren turned to his father and almost seemed to erupt.

"Why the hell did you throw me to the ground?" Rage boiled inside him, his skin was warming but he forced it to stay cool – er as long as Layla was crying against him.

"You were going to lose control Warren. You don't seem to get it. I came here to help you, I know you don't want to see me again and neither does your mother but it doesn't matter. You need help. You would have killed those men." Baron roared at his son.

"They deserved it!" Warren yelled back.

"No son, they didn't. They deserve jail time. They deserve a few nasty burns but death? Warren – no one deserves death. And the moment you start thinking that way then you are no better then the rest of the Battle line. No better then I." Baron seemed to calm down by the end of his speech. Warren couldn't respond.

"Son. You don't really know how to control the flames you produce. Yay, you can throw them at people and light up your arms, that's nothing compared to what you can do." Baron sighed and stared off into the stars. Layla had stopped crying but Warren, who had wrapped his arms around her shoulders, wouldn't let go of her. She let her thin arms encircle his waist.

"Then what can I do?" Warren waited for an answer.

"Can you even control the temperature of your skin?" Baron asked, noticing how Layla was seemingly withdrawing from his arms.

"…" Was the reply he got.

"First, let go of the girl before you burn her." Warren was snapped out of his revere and let go of Layla, she rubbed her arms a bit but didn't seem to worry much.

"Sorry…" Warren replied gruffly, embarrassed at what just occurred.

"S'ok…" She replied.

"Second, tell me how to get to the house and then walk your girl home." Baron kept to the list format. Warren explained the series of turns that would lead him to the house. He then gestured to Layla for her to follow him. Sure enough she followed him to her house. They were silent the entire way, Warren wasn't in the mood for small talk and Layla didn't care to force it tonight. When they got to her house she grabbed his hand before he had time to leave.

"Warren…please, listen to what your father has to say…I know you're angry at him but he's here to help…please? And…my windows open…" She was referring to his habit of appearing at her house when he simply couldn't be at his house anymore. When his mom came home drunk, when he was home alone, when his dad called from prison, when a family member came to visit. She left her window open once when her mom wasn't home and he showed up…

Flashback

Someone was tapping on her window. She groaned and rolled over, she wasn't letting Will in her room tonight, she was too tired to want to deal with him. The tapping didn't cease though and she finally snapped at him.

"Go Away Will, I don't wanna talk to you right now…" She snapped at him and rolled over again. The tapping didn't cease.

"What!" She finally snapped and yanked the window open. Her and Will were still going out and Warren and her weren't very good friends yet. But she was surprised when it was Warren who crawled through.

"Warren? What are you…?" She asked, trying to readjust her green-wife beater pj top.

"Sorry Layla…I…couldn't be at home anymore…" He moved to sit on her bed.

"What do you mean?" She asked, now shifting her pants. They were plaid, green and black.

"My mom…she's drunk and I…" He almost growled. "I came here 'cause I remembered you said your mom…was out tonight or something…" he seemed to be feel awkward about being there suddenly. She went to put her hand on him and he jerked away, he skin nearly aflame with heat.

"Your mom's drunk?" She asked carefully, he nodded in response.

"Normally I just go wander the park or something but…" He dragged off. She gave him a smile.

"I don't really mind, you just caught me off guard. Normally it's Will who sits and taps on my window, I didn't feel like talking to him right now…" Warren glanced down at her but didn't actually say anything.

"Sooo…" She asked after a few minutes. "Wanna play Halo?" She asked, giving him a big smile.

"Halo? I thought you were anti violence" He asked playfully. She smiled.

"Says who?" She smiled at him and dragged him towards the living room. "My cousins brought it over when they visited last summer." Sure enough they played Halo until four in the morning when he finally had to sneak out because Ms. Rose came home. It wouldn't go over well if the woman was to find the male in her living room. It became a habit of sorts, for them. He would come over, they would play video games then he would go home.

End Flashback.

"I might…" He replied they stared at each other for a few minutes. The atmosphere twisted slightly. Her hand was still gripping his, and he let his wrap around hers carefully, gently. Their eyes met and they watched each other, waiting for the other to make the first move. Finally Warren leaned forward, his lips seconds away from hers when the door was pulled open; Layla's mom was standing in the doorway. Layla pulled away quickly, her cheeks a dark shade of pink.

"Um, goodnight War…" She spoke quickly and disappeared into the house. Gabrielle stared at Warren, waiting for him to leave. He nodded and muttered a goodbye to the women.

The night passed and Warren didn't show up, he chose to instead wander the park when his father finally fell to sleep. He mulled over what happened with Layla, he brooded over how to handle his father. His mother never did come home and so he spent the time with his father, he hadn't forgiven him yet. At an early time in the morning he decided to go pick up his mother from whatever pub she may be at. He found her wasted to hell dancing crudely with some rough looking man.

"Mom." Warren growled at the disaster that was his mother. "Mom, we're going home" He grabbed her arm and went to drag her from the place. The other man grabbed his.

"Listen boy, if yur Mumma wanna staye here wit us. Then stay here she staye." He growled. "Jus goa home littler boy and let yur mumma hav fun." The man grabbed Claire Peace's ass.

"Get your hand off me. Mom we're leaving. Now." He snapped back, he went to pull the women from the dirty man.

"I said littler boy, let yur mumma hav a bit o' fun." The large man punched Warren in the stomach. Warren clenched his teeth at the slight pain of it; he stood up and moved a bit away.

"Mom, go home." He finally snapped at his mother.

"Did ya not get da point boy?" The man went to punch Warren again. Warren beat him to it. The man doubled over but then stood up.

"That all ya got boy?" The larger man taunted. Claire whimpered slightly and tried to get out of the way. Warren allowed his wrists to light up and the flames to lick up his arms. The larger man moved away quickly.

"It's one of dem freaks, wadda I tell ya Chris, dey gonna kill us" Another man jerked away from the fight referring to the man Warren was fighting.

"He don't scare ma"

"I should" Warren replied calmly.

"Warren, leave him alone" The voice was strong and firm. Familiar. It was Baron.

"Oh, looka it's soom cleaner man." Chris jerked his hand towards the new man who stood behind Warren.

"Who do you think you fucking are?" Warren turned around and yelled at his father.

"I'm still her husband and you're still my son. Now back down. NOW!" Baron shouted at his son. The fury scared Warren into submission. The younger Pyrokinetic moved away from the fight.

"And you. Get your hands off my wife." His voice was strained. Chris laughed.

"So dis purdy thang is your wife? Diddna tell ma you hadda husband" He turned to Claire. Claire had started to cry.

"Yes. And if you ever touch her again…"

"Yur gonna what? Yur gonna hur me ta?" He snapped at Baron. He was surprised when Baron lit his arms on fire, the ground started to catch and the temperature in the room rocketed. Warren could handle the suddenly 100 degree temperature but knew that his mother wouldn't be able to. He grabbed the crying women's arm and dragged her from the room. After getting outside he found it was nearly freezing. He left his mother outside and went back into the scorching dry room.

"Touch my wife again and you will regret it." The temperature dropped back to normal and the fire in the room disappeared. Baron grabbed his son's arm and dragged him from the room. Even Warren was surprised by the heat radiating from his father. He had never gotten to that temperature before, he always ignited before that. Claire was still crying outside and Baron pushed Warren towards the car. He then gently lifted Claire up and set her inside the car. The act surprised Warren. When they finally got home Claire had fallen asleep.

"You still love her…" The revelation surprised Warren. He stared at his father.

"Yes I do, Warren…that girl…"

"Layla"

"Yes her, she's yours to protect…what happened with me and Claire was a mistake. You don't understand how deeply I loved your mother, I went insane Warren." He fell onto the sofa. "You don't understand what if feels like. You will fall in love with Layla. You will feel that pull. You're stronger then I was. Much stronger. Your mother had a line of pyro's and that carries over to you. What I did was a quarter…a fraction of the destruction you could create. And the Battle line will do anything to turn you to them because of that. Warren, I'm not back because I was actually under mind control. Commander faked the evidence so I could train you to control what you have, and to help you understand what you can do. And how you can avoid hurting her, what I did in there is nothing compared to what you can do…" Baron looked at his son pleadingly.

"You weren't given the choice to bear this burden. But you have to. You can't protect Layla until you can control yourself. For you to actually harm that man would have been disastrous. Now imagine if that girl was Layla. You wouldn't have given Layla the chance to get out. That's why I didn't allow you to attack the gang that was harassing her. That's why I keep preventing you from fighting." Baron was trying to explain himself to his son.

"I know I can never be your father, I messed that up but at least allow me to help you control yourself. My father died when I was about ten. I didn't fire up the first time until I was fourteen. Warren I never had anyone to train me and I didn't understand what I could do until that day I blew up Maren. In prison I had been given permission to practice and learn to control myself."

Warren listened closely. This was important.

"Now son I need you to answer me honestly. Has the other Battle members attempted to contact you?" Baron asked with all seriousness.

"Yes." Warren replied. He looked towards a wall to the right of them. It was painted weird, as if it was painted years after the others.

"And you lost control and attacked them" Baron finished the story.

"Yes."

"And you lost."

"Yes. I was…in the hospital for a week recovering…" Warren muttered embarrassedly. He turned to his father and waited for him to say something.

"You're lucky to be alive. They want you bad son. You are one of the few heirs to their contorted line. They, that is if Michael had a child, are down to three who could, by blood only, take the line. You, me and Michael's child, your cousin. They can't choose me because of my prison sentence. You or your cousin. Think about that Warren. They will do anything to have you under they're command. They want you more then you can comprehend." His voice was dark. Clearly this was a harsh topic for all of them.

"Explain the connection to Layla."

"Their's always someone you love. And they become your Trust. How it works is that they bear your power, or at least a portion of it and that connects you because that fire, the same fire burns in both of you. You'll be connected to her soon, as in an entire ceremony to bind you. That's why your mom is a drunk, her soul was torn in half when I erupted, why I'm so controlled, I am a monster." He stared at the ground.

"Look. I have school tomorrow. I have to sleep" Warren chose to spare the man. Baron nodded, Warren moved to go up to his room contemplating the situation.


	4. IV : Dances

He barely made it to bed; his eyes were closing so fast. When he finally stumbled into his room he fell onto his bed and crashed. The next morning the voice that awoke him was familiar.

"Warren, get up, you're late…" It was clearly feminine. "Seriously get up, the bus leaves in…damn – twenty minutes. Warren, get up!" His arms were being shaken by thin, cold hands. He let one eye open, Layla stood there, and she looked mildly frantic.

"I'll just…skip…" He yawned and rolled over, his back to her. He jerked forward when she put her hands on his back, they were cold.

"Argh, stop, go away." Warren rolled away and playfully grabbed her hands. She yelped lightly when he pulled her down, she landed on top of him, her arms on either side of him. He smirked, unfazed by their closeness and he let his skin warm up. He then rolled her off his bed and she landed on her butt. He then made an effort to step over her and gave her a smirk in response to her undignified squeal. Soon he was dressed in black. A black led zeppelin shirt. A pair of black jeans. A black jean jacket. A set of black boots. Layla stood up and punched him in the stomach. He merely laughed and moved towards the door.

"C'mon Layla, wouldn't want to be late" He teased. She huffed but followed him from the room. They ran from his house to the general stop. The bus was pulling in when they got there. They were barely got on the bus when the driver took off. He didn't wait for them to sit and the freshmen already on the bus were amazed by their ability to walk down the nearly vertical aisles. They found a seat in front of Will's seat.

"Why are you guys so late?" Will leaned forward.

"Warren chose not to wake up this morn and I went to go get him" Layla huffed. Warren smirked and leaned towards the window. Layla frowned at him and then went to begin explaining her weekend to Will before he had a chance to ask. Warren noted that Layla left out all the stuff about his father, for which the Pyrokinetic was eternally grateful for.

"Did you hear the Commander let Battle out?" The voice was gossipy and clearly feminine.

"Yah, my mom almost didn't let me come to school today because she feared that his son would turn and attack today." Another voice whispered.

"I think if he turned it would be totally hot…" Another voice declared. "I mean seriously…that would be the ultimate bad boy…"

"But he could like kill you…" The second voice said louder then she said earlier.

"No, way. He totally has the hots for me, I saw him checking me out in gym yesterday" The last voice deemed. He finally recognized the speaker, Mimi Does, the chick with a weak control over flame. Pyrokenetics were even if they weren't very powerful, for one to have the control over fire Warren has at his age was rare and a clear trait of his heritage.

"Mimi, did you hear what happened to his mom? I mean seriously…she's like a drunk whore now, why? Because she fell in love with a bad boy. Do you seriously want to be a drunk whore?" The second voice spoke concerned tones, that voice was Chrissie Jones the one who was akin to a chameleon and could morph her general features on will.

"Nah, I'm tougher then that women." Mimi replied confidently. The first girl who had been silent for a while, pointed at him in what she thought was discreetly and whispered to the other two girls.

"Look Mimi, he's totally checking you out now…" He finally recognized herefirst speaker, Jamie Jackson, the younger sister of his last girlfriend, she could command snow…but couldn't create it.

Warren went to snap at them, to crush little miss Mimi's hopes but was surprised when Layla placed her hand on his arm without even looking at him. She knew and was stopping him before he hurt someone. He turned forward and grumbled unhappily. Layla moved out of her seat.

"I'll be right back" She smiled at her friends and moved back to where the freshmen girls sat. She smiled politely and asked if she could sit, she was pointing to a seat next to Jamie. Jamie nodded and shifted her stuff so as to make room for the redhead.

"So, I heard you talking about Warren" Layla started. The three girls nodded. "I also heard you saying he was going to 'turn'." She kept going; her voice got a hint more dangerous.

"Yah, so? I think it'd be hot" Mimi declared, almost challenging Layla. Layla just smiled and kept going.

"So, you think he has it for you Mimi?" Layla directly confronted the outspoken girl.

"Yah." She snapped back "You have a problem with it?" Layla smirked and nodded lightly.

"Well...look. You want him, go ask him. Now. Nothings stopping you." Layla's tactic changed suddenly. "I mean Sadie Hawkins dance is coming up and he doesn't have a date yet" She smiled wide. Mimi was suddenly intimidated. Layla gestured towards the pyro after a few seconds.

"I didn't think you had it in you" The redhead finally said to the freshmen with a smirk. The challenge was taken and Mimi stood to talk to Warren. She slid into the seat next to the pyro and begun talking.

"You know I was thinking that since you don't have a date and I don't have a date…"

"Are you done yet?" Warren turned to her and asked a look of annoyance on his rough features.

"Will you go to the dance with…?"

"No." He replied. "Now go scurry along and do your obnoxious freshmen stuff and stop talking about me, my mother or my father behind my back. I hear you do it again and I will roast you. You will be wishing for death by the time I'm through with you" Mimi nodded fearfully and scampered back to her seat. She snapped bitterly at Layla. The redhead moved back up to her original seat.

"What did you do to that girl?" Layla asked carefully, but no anger was in her voice.

"I told her no and to stop talking about my family." Warren snapped in reply. The idea that his father was alone with his mother had weaseled its way under her skin.

"Warren you made her cry." She elaborated carefully, gently. She could feel his skin warming quickly.

"She deserved it."

"Warren…" Layla's voice was more concerned then anything. The bus landed a few seconds after that and he didn't say a thing to her as he went to get to his first class. He avoided her for the rest of the day, forgetting that Tora was coming back today also and that would be one more, much more difficult to avoid, female who would berate him for making Mimi cry. She had it coming though.

"Warren!" Tora found him at lunch. She had a large smile and light tan. She seemed happier then she'd been in a long time. Maybe she was glad to be back.

"What?" Warren snapped at her. He leaned over his lunch slightly focusing on a book; his hair covered his pale skin.

"What's wrong?" Tora asked, her voice confused and slightly hurt.

"Nothing." Warren snapped at her, if she didn't know then she'd find out soon enough.

"You're lying." She replied. He gave her look that seemed to say state-the-obvious.

"I'm going outside" He threw out his lunch and moved to the outside section of the small campus. Tora sat confused at what just happened. A few minutes later Layla came and sat down next to Tora.

"Warren outside?" She asked without greeting the hydrokinetic.

"Yah…" She replied quickly, slightly dazed.

"Hm…anyway, how was France?" Layla ditched the topic of Warren quickly.

"Oh, um, it was fun. I dunno, I like it here better now though" She smirked at Layla.

"Really? I loved it when I visited France a few years ago…" Layla feigned as if nothing was wrong. Tora smiled.

"It's great for visiting but I'm glad I live here with you lot." She playfully whacked Layla's arm. Layla smiled at her friend. They kept up with the small chit chat for the rest of lunch. Magenta, Zach and Will joined them later but Ethan never did. Some tutoring thing or something.

"It looks like you got a bit of a tan or something" Layla gestured to Tora's body.

"Yah, it's fairly warm in south France."

"I hate warm" Magenta threw her two cents in. It's not that she hates the conversation she just hates warm. It's her way of communication. Zach wrapped an arm around Magenta's waist affectionately. She glared but he didn't move his arm. Layla coughed lightly and turned to keep her conversation with Tora going.


	5. V : Candy

Layla didn't see Warren till the day ended and she confronted him on his absence.

"I didn't see you all day, where were you?" She asked quickly. Her voice was strained; he had another habit when his days got bad, skipping and a long, hopefully dead habit of marijuana.

"I was just around…" He replied quickly. He stared off campus and went to get on his bus. Layla hopped on it herself though it wasn't her ride home.

"What are you doing?" He asked bitterly.

"I'm following you until I get an answer." She replied. It was almost as though she made his personal life her's. Part of him was touched but the other part was thoroughly annoyed.

"Leave me alone Lay. I'm not in the mood." He snapped.

"Warren I'm worried about you…" She finally admitted. He didn't answer and moved to get on the bus that would take him to a different part of town. Layla watched him and knew it was pointless to follow. Ran to catch her bus and caught a seat next to Will. Her façade was perfect and she pretended nothing was wrong. Will had no idea. Tora was chattering away about her vacation and how happy she was to be back. Apparently France wasn't all it was cracked up to be.

"Hey Layla, how about I take you to dinner at Garden Grill? We haven't spent anytime together in a long time" Will had finally picked up something was wrong when they got off the stop together. She turned to him and was about to refuse.

"I know you're going to say no but I'm not letting you sit at home and do nothing. I stronger then you and I can fly. You're going out to dinner whether you like it or not." Will smiled at her and Layla smiled back. Even if she was frustrated at what happened between him and her he still knew when she was faking the happiness that always adorned her face.

"Fine. Pick me up at six." She playfully snapped. He smiled at her and grabbed her hand.

"I don't know what's gotten between you and Mr. Fire Breath but trust me; it's not your fault. He gets angry at everyone all the time." Will knew what the problem was right away. Layla gave him a sad smile and hugged him.

"Will, for all your faults and the mistakes we've been dragged through together I'm glad you're my friend…" She nearly whispered the last part. She smiled at him and he furrowed his brows together trying to pick out whether or not it was a compliment or an insult.

"Hey…" He grumbled eventually.

"Love you too…" She chirped and moved to walk to her house.

"Will?" She turned to him again.

"Yah?" He asked.

"Can you find Warren for me? He…" She didn't care to reveal his secret.

"Sure Layla." They hugged one last time and Layla turned to walk to her house. When she arrived she started on her Botany assignment. She had been moved up into the Hero track after the event at homecoming the year before. Botany was a course she chose to take as an elective. The assignment? Grow a rose. It was due tomorrow and it of course was a semester long course. A large luscious navy blue rose decorated the ends of the pristine white plant with small pale blue thorns. If she was going to have control over plants she ought create something truly spectacular for the assignment. She grew all sorts of funky things lately, black lilies, apple trees that taste like oranges, poisonous strawberries that are bright green. She was working on a heat resistant breed of vine and grapes that are explosive.

(Will)

Will was wandering around the park, searching for his best friend as he promised Layla. The park was a creepy place at night for anyone, even super powered teenagers who are trained to fight villains. It was known that drugs are rampant and sex is everywhere. Gangs fight for turf and police do random 'round-ups' and test everyone for drug use. Sucks to be you if you test positive and it was because you ate something like a muffin or lettuce.

"Warren!" Will called out, he was getting creeped out but wasn't going to leave till he found the hot tempered idiot. This was no place for the son of the Commander and Jetstream.

He traveled deeper into the park and eventually found who he was looking for; only the pyro had his fists aflame. Someone was talking to him, a woman by the looks of it. He held back and listened in.

"Warren, dear. Come to us. We need you more then you can think, we can offer more then you can imagine." Her voice was like sugar and felt syrupy. Will leaned closer and then ducked behind a tree. He had a feeling there was more to this then he heard.

"Candy stay away from me. I don't want to join the likes of you, a power hungry group of pyro-maniacs." He hissed at the women. She stepped into the light and Will could see her long blond hair in the moonlight. Her dress was solid black and short, she leaned closer to Warren who took a step back.

"But honey, you know you'll join us eventually. It's not a matter of if but a matter of when. Why not speed it up a bit and get a few more years of experience under your belt." She leaned forward and slipped her fingers through his belt loops.

"Candy. Stop; get your hands off me. I don't know what they've told you but I'm not fucking joining the Battle Clan. I'm not a Battle. I'm a fucking Peace." He growled at her, she pushed her body closer to his. One of her hands released his belt and ran up his shirt. She moaned softly to him.

"Please Warren, don't fight it…just change your name…they want you as an heir…" She whispered near his ear.

"Candy. Get the fuck off me. You're not even one of them. What did they promise? Money? Glory? Eternal Beauty? They're lying." He sounded harsh, barely controlled.

"You." She whispered seductively. "They promised to wed me to the heir if I could get you to join…" She rubbed her hips against his. Warren groaned but seemed to pull himself together and shoved her away from him.

"I don't care what they promised you. I'm no fucking Battle. I'm no fucking heir to their filthy line. And yah, I know you're a telekinetic so don't even try." He snapped harshly. His words were strong and angry. She looked outraged. Will chose to interfere when a large boulder came tumbling towards Warren from behind.

"WARREN! Get down!" Will shouted and felt his fist connect solidly with the large boulder shattering it into a million shards.

"Will? What the fuck are you doing here?" Warren had ignited his hands and was tracking where Candy went.

"Looking for you." Will replied quickly. His hands clenched together and he looked for the furious telekinetic.

"Why?" An eruption of flame to the left showed them where she was. Will grabbed a large boulder and chucked it where she had been, it shattered upon impact but didn't seem to affect her.

"She's gone. Don't try and find her, they'll send someone tougher if they were looking for a fight, now why are you looking for me?" Warren turned and snapped at Will. Will looked down and then back up at Warren.

"Layla was worried you'd get in trouble." Warren swore and turned his back to Will.

"I can't meet her later unless I can tell her you're safe." Will continued. Warren glanced over his shoulder.

"Meet her later?" He questioned.

"For dinner at the Garden Grill, she's been upset and I figured I'd try to knock her out of that little rut." Will said with innocent intent; Warren nodded but didn't look at Will again.

"Tell her I'm at home." And with that Warren disappeared into the dark cover of the park. Will watched him fade away and went to find his way out of the dreary, haunting park.

Will chose to fly his way out and then walk from there. He got to Layla's house fairly quickly by air. He stood outside for a few minutes then knocked on the door. He tried not to dent the door or otherwise damage the new door.

"Yes?" Gabrielle Rose answered the door. "Oh, hi Will, I thought it was someone else. Are you here to pick up Layla?" She asked carefully. She never took a liking to Warren and never heard about the mind control incident. In her mind Will was still the perfect specimen of male. Will was flattered by her trust but honestly felt it miss placed.

"I am, could you um, send her out?" He asked as politely as his mind could comprehend. A few seconds later Layla appeared at the door in nothing special, just jeans and a sweater.

"Ready?" Will asked his friend.

"Yah…" Layla replied. They walked towards the restaurant, once they got far enough from the house Layla turned to Will. A pleading look was in her eyes.

"Will? Did you find Warren?" She asked with a steady voice.

"Yah, he was at home, apparently he just wanted to walk a different way today; it's a bit shorter the other way." Will felt horrible for lying to Layla like this; in all honesty he didn't know where Warren was anymore. The relief in her eyes made it worth it though and they made small talk for the rest of the walk to the Garden Grill. When they got there the waiter was a stunning blonde with legs miles long and a tight red dress. Will was struck and couldn't seem to look away. Layla rolled her eyes and moved to follow the ogling boy and the stunning hostess. They got a seat close to the fireplace, a nice touch for the cold night. The place was dripping with plant life, all generic plants of course but they were everywhere, the center was a large circular grill with four chefs in the middle. Layla reached over and placed her hand in the dirt and allowed a small purple flower to blossom under her hand, it twisted and spun up the tree near it. Will glared at her.

"Layla! Stop" He hissed, he stuck to the rules to much. She begun bending them when she found she could get away with them. It was hard to stick so adamantly to a rule when you saw it broken nearly everyday.

"Shhh…" She whispered allowed the plant to twine up, and then it blossomed incredibly quickly. Will gave her a disapproving look but didn't say anything. The plant did look stunning on the now thriving tree. She giggled to herself then turned to her friend.

"So Will, how have you been?" She asked her voice carefree and light. It was a tone he hadn't heard in a while.

"I'm good, bored and overworked but good" He gave her a large smile.

"Bored and overworked? Oxymoron." Will laughed lightly

"The same work gets boring after a while. You know? It's repetitive and gets boring after a while…get up, go to school, come home, homework and then superhero business. It's all the same even the superhero gig. My parents only give me the simple stuff, nothing dangerous for me…" He sighed. Layla laughed lightly.

"Totally opposite for me, I mean the get up to homework part is the same but I've been messing with my schedule so much lately…" She smiled dreamily.

"You're not skipping too right?" Will asked, he loved to hang out with Warren and all but knew he had some down sides, his skipping tendencies, drinking issues, and a fiery temper. He knew Warren was cleaning himself up but Will didn't trust the junior enough yet, not yet. Layla rolled her eyes.

"Of course not Will, just stuff like hanging out with different people and yah…" She gave him a look that asked why he asked.

"You think I'm skipping with Warren don't you?" She accused bitterly.

"Look, you spend a lot of time with him and I don't want to see you suffer because of it." Will tried to defend himself. "I see you as a sister and I don't want to see you fall because of some boy"

"He's your friend too; do you not trust him or something?" Layla glared at him.

"No that's not it. I trust him, God Lay, he's my best friend but still, I don't wanna see you get hurt that's all…" Will let his voice drag off pathetically. Sure enough Layla relaxed a bit and leaned back.

"I know I just…you sounded like…god Will what's happening to me" Tears rolled down Layla's face as it all came crashing down on her. She knew more then she told most. Will grabbed her hands and gripped them securely. She kept crying and buried her head in her sweater. This wasn't the Layla Will knew. This wasn't what she normally was, Layla wasn't normally an emotional wreck she was happy and smiley. Will immediately blamed the pyro, he knew he shouldn't but it made it easier.

"You love him…" Will realized suddenly. The waiter appeared at the table suddenly. Will recited a generic order. And then focused his attention on the crying girl before him.

"Will…I…yes…" She gave in and started crying harder. "Will…I…do, I do…love…him…" It ripped his heart out to know that she was in love with his best friend.

"I'm sorry…Will…I just…do…" Something wanted him to tell her about Candy, a lie sure but something, like they had sex or something. Will wasn't very good at temptation.

"Layla…I don't mind but I think you should know this…" He hesitated as she looked up from her tear stained sweater. "I saw him…tonight…when I found him with this girl…" He felt horrible but it made him feel better somehow, in a twisted way her pain, which tore at him, made him feel a bit better. 'I'm doing this for her, she can't love him…' He thought.

"They were making out…and…he saw me after that. He didn't want me to tell you…Layla…I'm sorry" Will whispered surprised by how her tears just seemed to stop. The violet vine she grew earlier wilted and faded into a dead nothing, the tree was next, it was fading away. Layla stood up and before Will could say anything she disappeared.

"Um sir? Do you still want your food?" The waiter arrived with the two meals. Will threw money down on the table and left, not answering the waiter.


	6. VI : 'Warren' She Carved

The next day came around to school and Layla was no where to be found. Gabrielle called to ask if they had seen Layla lately. Will realized she never went home. He told the women to call Warren and gave her the number. Will immediately called the Pyrokinetic.

"Warren?" Will asked when the first male answered the phone.

"Um no, I'm his father." Will dropped the phone when he heard the response.

"Put Warren on." There was desperation in his voice when he got the phone to his ear again.

"I would but he's sleeping" The male politely replied.

"I don't care, tell him it's important" Will snapped into the phone. A shuffle and the phone was handed to someone else.

"What the fuck do you want Stronghold?" Warren snapped into the phone with a hint of exhaustion.

"Layla's missing." Will said quickly. "I called to see if she was at your house" Will felt worry boil in him.

"Layla's missing? Where was she last seen?" A shuffle on the other line made Will think Warren was dressing, and quickly by the sound of it.

"Last night she stormed out of the Garden Grill when we got in a fight. I thought she made it home and was too angry to call…" Will left out a few key details.

"Did she mention going anywhere? Anyone?" Warren was desperate. He snapped some details at another person.

"No and no. I thought she'd be at your place."

"Call the cops. Now" And the line went dead.

(WARREN)

"Dad, Layla's gone. No one knows where they are." He shouted. "I'm going to search the park; you call the school then search the downtown. MOM!" Before too long the hung-over women staggered downstairs.

"Wha…?"

"If anyone calls tell them to call my cell" And with that Warren dashed out the door and ran straight for the park.

"LAYLA! LAYLA!" He shouted desperately. He searched for an hour before finally he saw Candy emerge from the shadows.

"Did your pretty little girl disappear?" Her voice was too smooth. Warren grabbed her by the neck and pushed her against the swing bar.

"Where is she? WHERE THE FUCK DID YOU PUT HER?" Candy realized it was fear that drove him to find the girl.

"I don't know, but I might." She allowed her voice to slide into a darker corner of reality.

"TELL ME! GOD! Candy tell me where she is, tell me!" He pushed her against the wall and let his hand ignite. The blonde whimpered and the fire disappeared.

"Hmm, what would you do to know?" She asked sweetly, her voice like sugar.

"Anything, Candy, I'd do anything" His voice became desperate.

"Anything? Tell me what anything includes…"

"Candy, anything…please…." She saw a solitary tear slide down his face.

"You're running out of time Warren; tell me, what do I want from you?" She kept the game up.

"I'll go. I'll do anything, Candy don't do this…" Warren knew the Battle clan wasn't above killing Layla and force binding him to another girl.

"Then come with me. Give me your hand" Warren held out his hand for her to take. He saw her draw a knife from her pocket and slash open his hand. A series of words were chanted and the wound healed.

"You will hold to that promise, she's in the dumpster near the drug section." Warren took off running before she could finish. Sure enough he found he shaking and incuriousness, dried blood ran down her arm from a perfect series of slices. His name.

"Layla…" He gingerly picked her up and tugged his cell phone from his pocket. He adjusted her so as to get the phone to his ear. After dialing 9-1-1.

"Hi, I've found a missing person, I'm in Maxville Park towards the back, near the drug section…ok you're coming? Bye" True to their word a few minutes later an ambulance arrived and they got her in the ambulance.

"Sir, would you like to come?" One of the men asked quickly. Warren didn't answer, just got in. They got to the hospital quickly and he found himself clutching her hand in the emergency room. After about an hour went by she was put in another room, a patient's room. He wouldn't let go of her hand. A detective came in later.

"Sir Do you know who Warren is?" He asked.

"Yah, I'm him" Warren stared worriedly at her face.

"What is your relation to the girl?" He kept going.

"I'm her friend"

"Where were you the night this happened?" The detective asked. Warren looked up and answered truthfully.

"I was at my house"

"Can anyone attest to it?"

"Yah, my mom and my dad" Warren realized where this was going.

"We need a copy of your finger prints" Warren nodded and allowed his thumb to be stamped.

"Great and lastly, do you know why she might have carved your name into her arm?"

"I have no idea…" Warren stared at her again, her face was calmer now, less painful more relaxed.

"Thank you." The man left and Warren wrapped his hands around hers.

"Lay…what were you doing? Why were you there?" He asked the sleeping girl. Her eyes flickered open.

"Warren? I…go away. I don't want to see you." She tried to pull away from him but was too weak.

"Layla? What's going on…?" He asked her confused.

"I love you Warren and you go fuck some…Candy chick…" She started crying and moaned from her headache.

"Layla, I never fucked Candy, hell I never did anything with Candy…she's trying to recruit me to join the Battle clan, did you see her with me?" Warren asked.

"No…Will told me…" She kept crying.

"Layla, I love you too, and I swear to god I will kill Will for lying to you…" Warren let his hand warm slightly but managed to control the rage boiling under his skin.

"No…don't…I…" She whispered.

"Just go to sleep Layla, I'll be back tomorrow" He pressed his lips gingerly to her forehead and let go of her hand. With a grace only achieved in rage he moved from the room. It didn't take him long to end up on Will's front porch. Knock Knock Knock.

"Yah?" It was Will who answered. Warren didn't let his hands ignite he just punched him, hard, in the gut.

"You son-of-a-bitch. How the fuck could you?" It was punctuated with another punch.

"Do what?" Will asked, doubling over the injured stomach.

"Lie to her like that?" Warren hissed.

"She can't love you! You're a walking disaster!" Will snapped, finally pulling up and getting ready to fight.

"So lying to her was the answer?" He asked, and let his fist connect with Will again.

"Anything to get her away from you. I don't care how great a friend you are you are just going to crush her!" Will finally started fighting back. His hand connecting solidly with Warrens shoulder, Warren flew backwards and hit the dirt. Immediately he recognized it as the super strength that Will was known to possess. Warren pulled himself from the earth and allowed his hand to ignite upon themselves, fire licked up his arms. The temperature surrounding him skyrocketed what was once 38 became 40, became 60 and kept climbing well past 80. Oxygen was quickly being drained from the area and Will begun panting for breath. Warren didn't feel to good himself but some sort of burning rage kept him fighting. A fist connected with his stomach, another with his shoulder.

"You touch her and I will kill…araagh!" Will shouted as his pants caught fire. He ripped them off and threw them aside in the long since dead grass. Will dropped to his knees as the temperature begun pushing 110s. The younger of the two begun gasping for air, panting and trying to keep from rolling over. Soon though he was on his side, curled up slowly suffocating to death. The Commander and Jetstream chose the perfect moment to arrive from a mission. Will was rescued from the vortex of heat and Warren was knocked unconscious with a solid fist to the head. The moment the pyro collapsed the heat dropped and fell back down to the normal temperature. Both were delivered to a hospital. Warren awoke to bits and pieces of conversation.

"I told you he was bad…"

"Should have locked him up the first time…"

"I wasn't his fault…"

"…My fault…"

A few hours later he was awake, a throbbing headache but alive and well none the less. He was surprised to find Baron in his small room with Commander.

"I let you go so you could teach him to control himself, this isn't what I had in mind" The Commander snapped at Baron, Baron shrugged.

"We don't know the whole story friend. It may have been completely logical for Will and Warren to be fighting." Baron defended his son. Warren chose to stop the line of conversation by groaning.

"Son, are you ok?" Baron asked quickly, worry in his eyes but not his voice.

"Yah, god my head hurts…what happened to Will?" Warren asked.

"He's got a nasty headache and a few burns" Baron responded.

"Why were you guys fighting?" Commander butt in.

"Because he hurt Layla…he lied to her about something." Warren dragged off remembering his promise.

"First Layla loves me. Second the Battle clan sent a telekinetic to see if they can't get me to join them…Candy came onto me really strong and Will saw, well Will also heard the entire conversation and knew I wanted nothing to do with her, he lied to Layla, who was already in a emotionally distraught state of worry and told her I was making out with Candy. It's what caused her too disappear and carve my name in her arm…to find her I had to promise Candy I would go with her…I was so worried about Layla and there was no clues I…"

"Blood promise to Candy that you'd come?" Warren nodded.

"Did you promise anything else?" Baron asked. Warren thought back and shook his head. Baron's shoulders sagged in relief.

"Good, get in and get out. They won't actually bind you…" Baron was babbling to himself more then he was too anyone else.

"Warren you nearly killed my son out there" Commander moved to stand next to the young pyro.

"I know. He nearly killed Layla." Warren replied and rolled on his side. Commander watched for a few seconds before turning to Baron.

"Is this that trust thing you mentioned, is Layla his Claire?" Commander asked Baron. Baron nodded.

"They haven't been officially bound but due to the fact he never had any couching he pretty much bound himself to her, and I guess her to him. That's why he responded so greatly to minute event involving her. His fear of becoming me is too great." Baron spoke in smooth rhythmic tones. Warren groaned and closed his eyes. The headache was pounding and his eyes hurt.

"How did Will nearly 'kill' Layla?" He asked quickly and carefully.

"He lied to her…it got her really angry and hurt…which is why she ran…away." Every sentence was punctuated with a groan.

"What did he tell her?" Commander kept pushing for answers.

"She told him…she loved me…he told her…I was making out…with another girl…Candy…" Warren moved to sit up and look the superhero in the eye.

"And that was your reason for attacking my son?" Anger danced in Commanders voice.

"She was found in a fucking dumpster with my name carved in her fucking arm! You heard the doctor, had I not found her she would be dead by now!" Warren moved to stand up but collapsed, his temperature rose fiercely but nothing ignited. Baron moved over to help Warren stand up and surprisingly the younger Pyrokinetic didn't fight him and was soon sitting on the sofa again.

"So? How do we know she wasn't already messed up?" Commander threw back.

"You knew her, does carving names in her skin sound like Layla?"

Commander didn't reply to that. He couldn't, there was no response. Warren glared fiercely. He wasn't losing this battle. But neither was Commander, they stared each other down until Baron intervened.

"Let's leave Warren alone, I don't think this was a fight we needed to get involved in, both the boys will be fine." Baron didn't leave an opening for Commander to argue. He listened and left the room. Though he took a second to turn and glare at the boy who wedged himself under his skin. He couldn't argue the logic that maybe, just maybe, his son deserved it. Maybe.

Warren leaned back on the bed and closed his eyes. This was a super powered fist fight. Lucky him. He chose to push his injured friends from his mind and try to find solace in sleep. It came after a few minutes.


	7. VII : Graduation

It didn't take long for the lot of them to be back in school; Layla's cuts were bandaged so as to avoid questions. Everything returned to normal fairly quickly, Will back in normal society, Warren silent and Layla peppy. She ignored questions about her arm; it was after all a touchy subject. The rest of their year passed without much ado, no more major scenes occurred. Layla and Warren never forgave Will but placed his act out of mind.

Warren was beat up repeatedly from his exercises with his father, but on the same coin beating him was slowly becoming impossible in the 'Save the Citizen' games. His mother never did recover; she still drowned herself in alcohol like it would rescue her destroyed mind. Maybe it does.

Graduation finally came rolling around and the feelings of sorrow and regret came with it. Seniors questioning what they were going to do with their future. Warren felt the largest pull. He had yet to follow through with his blood promise Candy though she had disappeared from the place. It was like it never happened except for the thin pure white scar on his palm. The slightest sting occurred when he would ignite but nothing major, it was abnormal for a blood promise.

"Will all Seniors please report to the gym, you are excused from class" The intercom announced to the school during lunch.

"What do you think they want this time?" Magenta asked, her eyebrow raised in question. Zach swung his arm around her shoulders and did an over exaggerated shrug.

"Who knows?" He had calmed down but was still trying to be 'too cool' but it wasn't as severe as when he was a freshmen. Magenta didn't fight off his arm and let it stay around her shoulders.

"It's gotta have something to do with Graduation, it's only a few days away. Maybe their telling us our pairings." Layla put out there. She already knew who they were putting her with. She smiled at Warren and he smirked lightly in response.

"Yah, you're probably right. I'm guessing they're gonna give us a run through on everything. How it's gonna all work and what not." Ethan said quickly. His voice was deeper then before, stronger.

"Yah…" Magenta replied. Before long they were all crammed in the gym, the 'Save the Citizen' field had been cleared and the center was empty except for Principle Powers, a microphone was in her hand and a sheet of paper before her.

"Sit down and shut up!" She shouted into mike. Sure enough they got in the bleachers sitting, whispering nearly silently.

"Alright, so you are here so we can tell you your partner and what's gonna happen at graduation." The principle announced. She wore a seemingly perfect suit, her dark hair too perfect for normality.

"First I want all sidekicks up here on the left and all heros on the left. When I call the hero's name you will come up and take this sealed folder. It's classified information only to be shared with your sidekick…Hero Support. Sorry. The next three weeks of school will be practice with you and your partner. If you have a severe issue with your partner please contact me later. Not now. Anyway. First up is…" She tuned them out until she heard Magenta's name. "Then Dakota Mai and Magenta Gavin" Layla gave her a slight push and Magenta went up to the podium and stood next to Dakota. Dakota took the form and they moved up to the stands.

"Lastly Layla and Warren." Whispers ensued, why wouldn't they? Layla was a hero and so was Warren, what were they doing pairing them together.

"OK, In your folders you have a multitude of papers. Let me make sense of them for you." Mendulla moved to the front of the gym. "First is your security level rating and what that means, each is unique. Second is your strengths and weakness, compare with your partner! Third is a packet that explains the city you have been assigned. If you have children you will then be moved to one of the major super cities. Forth is a list of Super heroes and Super Villains who have shared your powers. After that all papers are specific to that individual. All things concerning your super hero abilities must be shared with your partner even if they are embarrassing!" Mendulla then moved away from the center. Layla grabbed the packet that had been handed to Warren.

"I wanna see…" She went to open it.

"Do not open your packets yet. Wait until after school." The teacher announced. Layla sighed and playfully glared at Medulla. Powers took over again and soon they were lined up to practice graduation. Over and over and over again. Once school was over Warren and Layla caught a 'late' bus to their part of town, the assembly ran way over and they were lucky to catch these buses.

"I wanna open this…the wait is killing me" Layla moaned as they got off the bus walking towards Warren's house. They passed the park on their way there and Layla shivered slightly. Warren moved to put his hand on her lower back and guide her from the currently bright park.

"Warren, I think you have a promise to uphold" A beautiful women stepped from behind the folds of shadows that danced around them. Candy. Her blonde hair was shorter now and danced above her shoulders in large sexy curls, her attire consisted of a too tight black shirt and red snakeskin pants. Something sexy, something predatory, something hot.

"I will. Later." He went to move on but a tree actually fell before Layla could re-root it. It fell in front of them. Warren swore under his breath and moved to look at Candy.

"Let me finish graduation then I'll go with you. I've only got another three weeks." Warren didn't waste time arguing it. He knew he couldn't win. A blood promise was one that if not upheld could slowly drain you of your life until you were nothing but a hopeless shell of what you once were, you were under the casters control.

"Deal. Three weeks is nothing compared to the life time with us…" She whispered seductively and leaned close to him, her lips centimeters from his. "And with me…" She moved away and disappeared into the shadows. Warren and Layla stood there for a few seconds in silence. He pushed his hair from his face and reached for Layla's arm.

"C'mon Lay, lets get going" They were silent the entire way to his house. Once they got there they slowly opened the envelope. The pages all fell out on the table. Layla grabbed a paper with her name on it, then was a large series words, strengthes and weakness.

"Warren, look here, it's my strengthes and weaknesses. Oh hey they even got the whole 'difficulty producing lemons' thing." She giggled lightly and kept reading. "Oh, and apperantly I am to forgiving" She kept laughing and reading. Warren smirked but couldn't get Candy to leave his mind. "I wanna read yours…" She clutched for the paper before Warren could get it.

"Issues controlling temper? Right on the money there…" Layla mummured under her breath, Warren responded with a playful glare. They kept going through the papers, joking around with each other.

"So what was our city again?" Warren asked Layla. She pulled the paper closer to her.

"Seattle." She replied, He scrunched his face up.

"Seattle? Isn't there a lot of rain?"

"Yah…huh well…I know it's super green up there" Layla gave him a bright smile and pushed the paper away. "What do you wanna do as a cover job?"

"Me?" Warren pointed at himself. "I want a job as a firefighter or a Fireworks Technitian." He gave her a playful smirk.

"Really? I was thinking Botanist for myself but I don't think it'll work with my awkward pre built in work schedule." She shrugged quickly.

"We don't have to do this…" He gestured to the papers. "Everyone else does, they don't need us, we can take over Seattle and protect that but beyond that not take any other calls." He gave her an unreadable look. She tried to dechiper the look in his dark eyes but couldn't find her answers.

"But we were given powers we should use them for good." Layla argued weakly.

"But what about people who don't have powers?" He asked quickly. He glanced out the window not meeting her eyes.

"They are good too but we should fight…"

"Other Super powered peoples?" He threw at her. She couldn't answer. "We're not obligated to do this, we're not required to be Super heroes Layla. Just cause you have a control over plants doesn't mean you should be required to be what they want you to be…be a botanist…they can't stop you." Something about this was getting under his skin.

"Warren…" Layla whispered, this wasn't about her anymore and she knew it. This was his battle. "You won't turn evil like you're family…you weren't raised in that culture…" He didn't reply. Ever since the accident he had been taking life much more seriously.

"Lay…" He didn't argue her but didn't agree either.

"Warren, I want to be a hero, I want to save the world from people who use their powers for evil, I want to help people." He looked away and shrugged.

Time passed and graduation passed quickly. It was insignifigant in comparison to the larger events that dance around them regularly now. Baron had stopped teaching his son and begun really beating up his son. Warren went to graduation with a sprained wrist and three large bruises on his back. He wouldn't admit it but moving became a daily struggle. To avoid the stabbing pains. He tried to get his father to lighten up but he never would, it was getting fiercer, stronger, more painful. The days ticked past and the countdown till his time with Candy was coming.


End file.
